bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
G. Trinity
G.Trinity is known as one of the 3 Legendary Gunslingers. He is currently the leader of Trinity Howling Wolves. He is the Captain of Squad 9 of the Gotei 13 and was beaten by Zancrow Kyuketsuki for the Captain Profieciency Test. Appearance G. Takes the appearance of a young man with a stern face and white and black silver hair. He usually wears a grey robe wearing red gloves. Personality G. Is a young and confident guy, slightly brazen and always getting into fights but shows a caring side for his allies, although he gets into many fights and aggrevates many of his subordinates, they still care for him because of his loving side and that he will protect them. G. is very laid back even in the worst of situations, but when he gets into a fight he changes completely from a laid back person to a serious and determined person. He gets serious when fighting because he is determined to keep his friends protected. G. had many morals including that everyone should be treated equally. History G.'s childhood was very happy and filled with love and care from his mum and dad. He was always going on journeys with his brother, he had a very close relationship with his brother because he always used to train with him. His childhood started going downhill when his brother stopped going out with him, his parents never used to come home because they were to busy doing missions. One day he told his parents he was going to train in the woods so he could show off to his brother when he came back later on. He was training hard until he heard a loud scream coming back from the village. He ran back and found his parents lying their dead. He sat their crying for days and days, since that day he was lonely but he still kept his laid back personality. It was when he met Locket Zavinix who was like him he had lost his family as well they got on very well. Stats Synopsis Fight in the Forest. Powers and Abilities Large Spiritual Pressure: '''G. Has a large amount of spiritual pressure. '''Highly Skiled Swordsman: G. is an expert with a sword and can easily defeat many low level enemies. Master Marksman: G. Is a master using his guns and has near perfect aim. Kido Practioner: G. can use high level spells but they may lack strength. Skilled Shunpo-user: G. can use high speed shunpo. Expert hakuda user: G. Uses his hands to effectively dispatch his opponent. Shikai G. has two zanpaktou and they are called Wolf and Rain. He calls them Urufu-u (Wolf Rain). His shikai allows him to compress his spiritual energy into special bullets, letting him use Element Materialization. Element Materialization allows him to create different types of element moves out of nowhere. His Guns take the form of 2 revolvers Wolf (Black) and Rain (White) and they have his name on the handle. Swords G. also uses a swords for close encounters, he can use a shikai for this. He uses two swords one in each hand they are named Tiger and Lily. He calls them Taigariri (Tigerlily). When he releases his swords become two demonic swords with a dark aura. This compresses his spiritual power to let him move 10x quicker and 10x stronger. Gun Shikai Abilities *Jido rirodo (自動リロード''Auto Reload'') This allows the user to let his gun reload bullets automatically, depending on how much energy he puts into the gun it changes the bullet. *Zensokuryoku supurittoshotto (全速力スプリットショット''Lickety Split'' Shot) This allows G. to fire an array of shots that split at unpredictable times. *Yuzarinku (ユーザーリンク User Link) This transports the gun to the user of the gun wherever it is. Sword Shikai Abilities *Yuzarinku (ユーザーリンク''User Link'') This transports the swords to the user of the swords wherever it is. It can also be used to teleport the user to his equipment. *§ Yoso no kajo-gaki no madoi (要素の箇条書きの惑い''Element Bullet Materialization'') This allows G. to fire elemental bullets such as fire or ice by focusing his spiritual pressure. * Kanashimi no namida (哀しみの涙''Sorrowful Tears'') Is a technique where G. fires as many bullets he wants into the air so that they fall down onto him. When the bullets make contact they heal wounds on G.’s body. Depending on the type of bullets he fired decides whether they are the right for the wounds. This move can only be used once because of the amount of energy it uses up. Although it can be used again when he goes bankai. * Enjeruamu saidai kyanon (エンジェルアーム最大キャノン''Angel Arm Maximum Cannon'') This move turns the users arm into a huge cannon gun and fires a huge cannon ball of energy. The cannon takes five seconds to charge. * Urufushotto o hauringu eien no piasu (ウルフショットをハウリング永遠のピアス''Eternity Piercing Howling Wolf Shot'') This makes the user fire out a huge shot which takes the form of a wolf that races toward the opponent and explodes on contact. * Yokoso shisuru ni wa (ようこそ死するには''Welcome to Death'') This moves sends an illiusion of the enemies greatest fears, trying to paralyze them in fear. * Kuresentomundansu (クレセントムーンダンス''Crescent Moon Dance''). This ability allows the user to flash step inconsistently around the opponent while cutting them in an unreadable dance. * § Hebunrisuraisa (ヘブンリースライサー''Heavenly Slicer'') This move allows the user to make the sword into a similar beam like a Getsuga Tenshou but cuts through anything in a straight line. 'Bankai' G.'s bankai is called Taigariri okamu-u naku (Crying Tigerlily Wolf Rain). This is just a more matured version of his shikai except its appearance changes and it allows him to materialize an opponents move he has seen. The appearance is the revolvers are bigger and they have blades on the end and wings on the handle. When G. goes bankai he holds his gun and sword in each hand, so when he releases his bankai they become revolvers with blades on the end. This allows G. to use his Gun and Swords Abilities. Bankai Abilities *Seigen no jido rirodo (制限の自動リロード''Limit Auto Reload'') This move is just a matured version of Auto Reload it lets the user use less energy to use for stronger bullets. *Zensokuryoku supurittoshotto no hairetsu (全速力スプリットショットの配列''Array of Lickety Split Shots'') This is a more matured version of Lickety Split Shot except the user fire 3x more shots than it did before and it splits 10x more. *Yuzarinku (ユーザーリンク''User Link'') This Transports the Gunblade to the user wherever he is. *Seigen eien no supido (制限永遠のスピード''Limit Eternal'' Speed) This just gives the user more control over his speed and it gives the user 20x more speed. *Rimitto no eien no chikara (リミットの永遠の力''Limit'' Eternal Power) This just gives the user more control over his power and it gives the user 20x more power. *Seigen eien no hanketsu (制限永遠の判決''Limit Eternal'' Judgement) This just strengthens the illusion,and it is easier to control. *Chimei-tekina iryujonriariti (致命的なイリュージョンリアリティ''Fatal Ilusionary Reality'') This makes the user to create more pain keep it for longer. This move also takes a huge effect on the users body making them very tired. * § Hebunri hakai kiba (ヘブンリー破壊牙 Heavenly Destruction Fang) This move surrounds the user in a box of darkness and summons 10 swords to attack the opponent while they are in the box until the opponent is brought down. * § Maienjeruamukyanon e yokoso (マイエンジェルアームキャノンへようこそ''Welcome to my Angel Arm Cannon'') This move is a combination of Welcome to Death and Angel Arm Maximum Cannon. This move paralyzes the opponent so that G. can charge his Angel Arm Cannon to max then once the opponent snaps out of it they get hit by angel arm cannon. * § Chimei-tekina yajirushi no guntai (致命的な矢印の軍隊''Army of deadly'' Arrowheads) This allows the user to fire over 1 billion elemental bullets from an array of different guns using gun materialization to rain on the enemy in a storm of brutality that lasts for 5 minutes. Trivia G.Trinity likes taunting Category:Character